1.0 Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed generally to a method and system of constructing new residential units that allow for cost-effective site adaptation of the system and easy upgradability and adaptability of the residence over time, among other features.
2.0 Related Art
Buildings, and homes in particular, are typically inflexible after construction is complete. Decisions made during the design phase are usually locked in, and cannot be modified post-construction without major capital expense. The high costs make it prohibitively expensive for homeowners or occupants to adapt a home to changing needs or technologies. Future cost effective reconfiguration of a building, home, townhouse or apartment complex is typically limited because of non-uniform arrangement of services and structural features and physical barriers that prevent easy reconfiguration of a building, townhome, rowhouse, triplex, duplex, apartment complex or the like.